kingdomheartsfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Aqua (LotSD)
Aqua is a keyblade master from the world of Land of Depature. She is one of the protagonists in Legend of the Silver Devil. History Her past seems to be the same as hers from Birth by Sleep, but in this timeline, Aqua ends up meeting Slash Killamara in the Crystal Temple where she ends up going on a adventure with him to find Ventus and Terra. After arriving in Castle Cornelia, she left on the Ragnarok with Slash as they left off for the world of New Austin. Adventure in the Wild West After arriving in the world of New Austin and landing in the Redemption Mountains, she traveled off with Slash through the land until they arrived at the Pleasance House where they had a encounter with the outlaw Walton Lowe who was easily scared off by Slash. After one night of staying at the Pleasance House, they continued on until they saved a mysterious and rich woman named Gwen Darkslate who taken them to the town of Armadillo. After arriving in Armadillo, she met Marshal Leigh and his deputies who gave both of them few jobs that result in them fight with the bear-like Unversed Ursa in the Hanging Rock and Vanitas in Tumbleweed. Soon after the encounter with Vanitas, Aqua and Slash arrived at the Darkslate Mansion where she rested until the mansion got attacked by the Unversed known as Metamorphosis, which she managed to defeat with the help of Slash and Vincent. After that, she was taken away by Slash to the Ragnarok as they are managed to leave the world. Side Story History Aqua does make appearances in the non-canon bonus chapters and the side stories to Legend of the Silver Devil. Versus Kasumi When visiting the world Shinobi Falls, Aqua got lost and encountered Kasumi who mistaken her for a agent of DOATEC, which resulted in a fight until Kasumi noticed that Aqua wasn't with DOATEC and managed to escape after saying she was sorry. Aqua was left behind in a confused state until she was finally found by Slash. Pumpkin King Brawl When visiting Halloween Town on Halloween, she accidently set Beetlejuice free by saying his name three times in a row. She managed to seal him away again after figuring out that saying his name three times again will seal him away. After sealing Beetlejuice away, she was rewarded with the Pumpkinhead keychain by Jack Skellington then she left the world with Slash. Appearance She has the body build of a beautiful woman that seems to be in her 20s. She has short blue hair and blue eyes. She has unique choice in clothes that are common in her home world. She also wears a full body armor that she activate by touching the armor plate on her shoulder. Abilities Magic Aqua seems to be very skilled in magic, which she proved in performing high level magic spells with her keyblade. She have shown that she can use multiple types of elemental spells. Spells Weapons Rain Fall This keyblade is Aqua's trademark weapon that she normally uses for melee combat and in conjunction with magic spells that she casts. It can also transform into a keyblade glider, which takes on a bow shape that she can ride. Forms Witch Form Witch Form is the unique form that Aqua takes on during her visit to Halloween Town. Her appearance is changed to a revealing blue short skirted dress with a blue witch hat, high heel shoes, and blue fingernails. Major Battles New Austin *Aqua & Slash Vs. Ursa = Won *Aqua, Slash, & Vincent Vs. Metamorphosis = Won Trivia Gallery Aqua 2.jpg SlashxAqua.jpg Aqua.png Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Females Category:Keyblade Masters Category:Humans Category:Slasher Chaos Category:Somebodies Category:Heroes